The Spring Eggstravaganza
The Spring Eggstravaganza is an Gifting Event in Age of Ishtaria. Salix and Meru Pre-Event Dialogue *Salix: Woah.... WHAT'S THIS!? *Meru: Wait right there, Sali! *Salix: Huh!? I wanna OPEN IT! *Meru: Oh, Sali... You can't open this... It's an Egg! *Salix: An Egg? *Meru: Yeah! Try it sending to one of your friends! Maybe you'll get something return! *Salix: I wonder what's inside one of these egg-thingys! Just one look inside wouldn't hurt.... *Meru: I can't believe it's almost Spring! This must be a great season for the Mandragora, huh Sali? *Salix: Yeah... A great season for... PRESENTS!!! You know what that means, Servant! Meru... *Meru: Yes, Sali? *Salix: Where are these eggs and baskets coming from anyways!? *Meru: If you keep your eyes open, maybe you can catch a glimpse of her hopping around! *Salix: ... Salix and Meru Event Dialogue Received an Egg *Salix: Look! Look! An Egg!!! *Meru: Quick, send it back! No Eggs received *Salix: *Meru: Event Time From after 4/2's maintenance to 4/9 2:000 AM PST/PDT. About the Event *Send eggs. Get rewards! *You can get eggs by logging in daily to the event, doing quests or from 100 Crown Packs. *Send Eggs to your Follows or fellow union members. *If your friend matches your egg or you match their egg, you will get a reward and a "exchanged" point. Exchange enough eggs and you will get a Limited Edition Unit. *Send eggs to get items and a Limited Edition Unit. In addition to nomral eggs, you can get egg baskets from Platinum packs or quests!\ You can get an additional 10 exchange points from sending or receiving an egg basket. Matching Egg Baskets *You can only send egg baskets when you are matching another's eggs. *You and the person you are sending the egg basket to will receive an item that is better than one obtained from sending normal eggs. *You can get eggs from any quest but you have a higher chance of getting eggs from later quests. *The 5 daily login eggs will be sent directly to your character. There is no need to get them from your gift box. *You can only send 1 egg to the same player per hour. Furthermore, even if that hour has passed, you must wait until that user matches your egg before sending them another egg. About Follows *Followed players are registered in your Follows Menu. *The players that are following you can be found in the Followers Menu. *You can follow any player you like. *You can follow other players by hitting the Follow button in another player's profile. Yo ucan search for a player by going to Menu -> Follows -> Search User. FAQ *Event content and availability may be subject to change without notice. *Rankings may take some time to update and reflect, sometimes resulting in differences between Rankings right before and right after the Event finishes. *Using any bugs/tools/hacks to gain an advantage will result in a Permanent Ban. *Clearing any conditions after the event ends will not grant you any rewards. External Links *Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Gifting